Thrown into Royalty
by Skyerider
Summary: Yuki's bloodline traces back to a royal family. When the past queen dies Yuki gets appointed as King. As he rules the kingdom, Tohru notices that his character is fading and that something more sinister lies underneath.
1. The Letter

**A/N- Time to begin with the next story! Yay! This one is going to be long so expect less frequent updates. I know I wish I could write faster, too. Quit reading the A/N Start reading the story!**

**Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer for the whole story. I do not own nor do I take credit for Fruits Basket.**

It had all started on a regular day that was no different from any day else. In fact, the date of the day was so unextraordinary no one quite remembers the exact date. They only remember what happened on that date. They only remember the quite extraordinary event that happened only the very unextraordinary date.

Before we start let me tell more about the nature of this date.

All remember that it was in the middle of summer. Perhaps the reason no one can remember is because, in summer, the days swirl together. The heat, with the sense irresponsibility makes time fly by and slow down at the same time. Each day piles up on each other until only the month was remembered. That month was the hottest of them all, July.

Now, let us continue.

Yuki was sitting on the couch watching the television. His mind was only half on the television as it wandered to the deep reaches in his mind. He had been doing nothing for that last 4 hours and things didn't seem like they were getting more exciting.

He yawned and stretched his arms out. He reached as high as he could then he slowly put them back into their original position at his sides.

Boredly he yawned again and he tried to remember what he did last. He had no success course because he had been doing the same thing for the last 4 hours, nothing. He glanced back at the TV and looked at the ground. As he was studying the fabric of the carpet he heard a knock at the door. Sighing, he lifted himself off the couch. The couch groaned from the sudden release of weight. Yuki stumbled to the door and opened it wide. Outside stood the mailman in his blue uniform.

"Hello, " Yuki said. Yuki rocked slightly in the doorway, but he perked himself up and returned to his princely manner.

"Here's your mail for today. It's a bit heavy." The postman handed over a thick stack of letters. At the bottom of the stack there was a thick envelope many stamps on it.

"Have a good day, sir." The postman said as he walked off.

Yuki shut the door as he turned into the house. He noticed that as he passed by the kitchen juicy fragrances lingered out the door.

_Tohru's cooking. _He thought to him self. _It must almost be lunchtime._

Yuki returned to the couch he was sitting on earlier and scrolled through the mail. As he passed bills he took them out for Shigure and he tore up the junk mail nobody wanted. So far this was the most interesting thing he did today. Sighing, he continued trough the mail. He stopped when he came to the end where the huge letter sat. Curiously, he picked up the envelope and held it closer to his face. **To The Residence Yuki Sohma. **Surprised at the fact that he got mail, Yuki sat forward on the couch holding the letter firmly.

Yuki began to open the letter, which was addressed to him. As he reached into the thick envelope he felt thick heavy-duty paper that had a texture printed on it. Yuki pulled the letter out of the envelope and he noticed a seal on the paper.

He had never seen the seal before, but it struck him as something important. Under the seal thick letters spelled out "**The Royal Court of Nievea."**

_Royal Court? _Yuki thought. This meant it was important. The official seal proved it.

Yuki continued and opened the letter. The letter read:

"Dear Mr. Yuki Sohma:

The Official Court of Nievea sends this letter to the second residence of the Sohma family. First, we would like to unhappily announce that our great Queen Delia has passed away. Our country mourns the loss of great leadership and we will honor her in our hearts forever.

Now as the passing of the queen is upon us, it is our rightful duty to appoint the next successor. The queen had a single, older sister by the name of Sakura Sohma. "

_That's my mother's name._ Thought Yuki as he read through the letter.

"Unfortunately, Sakura is also deceased. In our tradition, the younger generation is always first to the throne rather than the elder. Through tradition and blood, this means that Yuki Sohma is now King of Nievea.

When you receive this letter we ask that you return with you respond as quickly as possibly. Once you reply, arrangements will be set and King Yuki will be appointed to his rightful place.

Sincerely,

The Royal Court of Nievea."

Shocked, Yuki sat back as he processed all that he had read. Quickly, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and he felt like he would be sick. Thoughts raced in his mind and he felt a headache coming on. The room started to swirl around and things were becoming fuzzy. Yuki fell from the couch and landed on the floor. The walls around him were starting to close in on him. Yuki rose to his feet and stumbled towards to doorway. The hallway was like the room; it too was becoming disoriented and confusing to Yuki. Yuki jolted across the hallway and he slammed his hand on the phone. Yuki mind clambered as he tried to sort his thoughts out enough so that he could remember Hatori's number. His fingered tripped across numbers, but they managed to find the right ones. He heard the phone ring on the other line. On the second ring a familiar voice came from the other end.

"This is Hatori," Hatori voice was in the usual emotionless tone. Most time Yuki hated the tone Hatori had when he was serious, but today it was like an oasis.

"Hatori I need you to come down immediately." Yuki voice cracked at the end.

"Yuki is something wrong?" Hatori started to sound concerned. Yuki never acted this way and when he did something was really wrong.

"Hatori, I need you down here now."

"Do I need anything?" Hatori must have been expecting a health related problem.

"No, just come." Yuki finished the conversation.

Yuki hung up and leaned against a wall. Slowly, he sunk to the floor. He could feel the stress weigh down on him and he new if anything else happened he would transform. After a while he heard Shigure's footsteps coming down the hall.

"Yuki what are you doing on the floor?" He said with surprise. Yuki turned his face, letting his head balance on his shoulder.

Yuki looked up at Shigure, not knowing how to tell him. Finding that he was at a loss for words, he simply handed Shigure the letter.

"Read it…" Yuki told Shigure.

Shigure took one more worried look at Yuki before he started reading. Yuki watched Shigure's eyes scan the paper, they narrowed and suddenly they looked shocked. Shigure close the letter and let his hands fall to his side. He face was set as he started to think. He lost himself in thought, and the two of them stood in silence.

"We, w we need to call someone, this…" Shigure started to mutter quickly as he tried to figure out what to do. His words were rushed and they came out more in a blur.

The doorbell rang breaking the lonely silence.

"Hatori is here." Yuki said from his position on the ground. Yuki decided that it was safe to stand and he went to the door. Shigure stood behind him, waiting. Yuki opened the door and blinked against the sunlight.

"Hatori," Yuki greeted Hatori. Hatori briskly walked though the door and Yuki shut it behind.

"What's the problem?" Hatori asked curtly, but there was no emotion in his voice.

"Let him see the letter," Yuki ordered Shigure. Shigure glanced in between Yuki and Hatori before giving. Finally, Shigure handed Hatori the letter and Hatori proceeded to read it. His reaction was almost the same as Shigure's.

"This can't be right," Hatori started. "There has to be some mistake. Another Yuki Sohma perhaps?" Hatori had thought of one possible solution to the problem.

"But that's my mother's name." Yuki told Hatori. Yuki was leaning against the wall for support.

Hatori sighed. "Then there must be no mistake."

Yuki paled. "But, but, but I can't be a king." Yuki started to stammer. He felt emotions run though him again threating to overwhelm him

Shigure smiled. "Technically you aren't a king until your coronation. So that makes you a prince. Prince Yuki."

No one ever knew how much truth that nickname actually held.


	2. Truth Told

After the initial shock of the letter every one calmed down. Yuki had finally returned to standing without the room swirl around him and Shigure had returned to his happy-go-lucky nature. It was decided that they should announce the news to the main house, but first they needed to tell Kyo and Tohru.

Shigure went into the kitchen for Tohru. Tohru was bent over a pot stirring vigorously. She had her hair tied back as she stirred the steamy soup into a swirling sequence. Tohru was so engrossed in her work she didn't notice Shigure who had come to fetch her.

"Tohru," Shigure said in a normal tone.

Tohru jumped and her spoon landed on the floor. Soup spattered on one of the walls.

Shigure sighed.

Tohru quickly jumped in before Shigure could say anything. "Shigure, I'm sorry. You startled me, but not that much. I mean that it isn't like I'm scared of you, but you caught me off guard. Now I jumped and I made this mess. I'm so silly sometimes."

Shigure stared at Tohru as she continued to rant about her own silliness.

"Tohru there's something I want to tell you in the living room." Shigure interrupted Tohru. His voice was cool and even, very un-shigure like.

Tohru silenced herself and looked curiously at Shigure. She hummed over to the pot of soup and put a lid on the top. She dusted her hands off and removed her apron. Tohru set it on the counter with care and moved towards Shigure.

"Is it something important?" She inquired. She looked into Shigure's eyes possibly searching for an answer before he could say it. Her search was successful as she picked up on the seriousness in Shigure's eyes.

Shigure opened the paper door for her and she stepped though. Her footsteps echoed in the hallway. Everything about the house was serious at this point. While Tohru had been in the kitchen cooking she didn't notice the change of mood. Now that she was out of the kitchen the tone of the house was different then she was used to.

Tohru turned as she saw Kyo start to come down the staircase with Hatori behind him.

_Hatori?_ Tohru thought to herself.

Kyo stared at her and they both exchanged a questioning glance.

"Into the living room," Shigure directed.

The two teens went in with Hatori bringing the rear. He shut the door behind him. Turning towards the middle of the room he nodded to Shigure.

Yuki had moved the couch where he sat staring at the floor.

"Yuki?" Tohru moved towards Yuki, but stopped half way there. She looked at him closer. There was a look on his face that was rarely ever there. She realized that he didn't know what to do. Yuki had always seemed so sure of his actions and he didn't regret his choices. That was his usual demeanor, but now he was uncertain of something and also a little scared.

Tohru slowly sat down next to Yuki. He smiled at her worried face.

"It's okay, Miss Honda, everything will be fine," Yukie assured Tohru. A little bit of worry dropped from Tohru's face, but it was still evident.

Kyo shook himself out of a trance that had occurred when Tohru went to Yuki. He had thought almost the same thing as her. Yuki wasn't himself and something was off. Kyo went over to the sofa and sat on the arm near Tohru.

Shigure and Hatori stood in front of the couch. Every once in a while they would mutter a whispered word to each other.

" We should start now Hatori," Shigure stated as he looked at the teenagers on the couch. Tohru and Kyo were looking curiously at them, but Kyo looked more annoyed than curious.

" Spit it out, dog" He spat. Tohru glanced between Kyo and Shigure.

"Where do we start Hatori?" Shigure asked putting a hand behind his head.

"Maybe we should just let them read the letter," Hatori suggested because he didn't know how to start either.

"Just let them see the letter," Yuki commented from the couch.

Shigure pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Tohru. Tohru delicately opened it and held it where Kyo could read too. Their eyes scanned the letter and their expressions changed. Tohru leaned back as she finished and Kyo went to read it again.

"Wh, wh, what does it mean?" Tohru looked at Shigure, Hatori and Yuki. She directed the question to nobody in particular, but she wanted an answer.

Yuki sighed. "I guess it means I'm a king," Yuki sat forward resting his elbows on his knees.

Tohru looked at Yuki with sympathy. He truly didn't know what to do. Yuki always seemed to keep to himself, but now he has to be a king of a country.

"This, no, can't, really, true, not, fake…" Kyo started to talk really fast and all his sentences began to slur into one line.

"Kyo we can't understand you," Hatori sighed looking at Kyo.

"How is this possible?" Kyo asked. Kyo voice was wispy like his head was in a different place of mind.

He was. His mind was reeling at the thoughts of Yuki being king. Everything was flashing before his eyes and he started to feel nervous. All he could think about was the times that he and Yuki had fought. Once he had managed to land a punch on Yuki. It was in his shoulder and for that week Yuki hadn't been able to move it well.

Kyo was hoping that all those fights weren't going to come back and bite him.

Hatori looked at the children on the couch. He was reading each way they reacted to the news. Yuki was stoic, unaware of either Tohru's or Kyo's thoughts. Kyo looked like he was uncomfortable around Yuki and that he wanted to get out of the room. Tohru face showed many feelings that were all mixed, happiness, surprise, worry were just a few.

Hatori turned towards Shigure who was doing the same thing he had been doing.

"We should go to the main house now," Hatori stated.

"Your right, Everyone in Hatori's car!" Shigure bounce once and skipped out the door. Hatori did a face palm and fallowed him. Kyo and Tohru waited one minute on the couch, but eventually they left, too.

Yuki stayed on the couch for one extra minute. He was absolutely terrified. He didn't know how Akito would act to this, and he was afraid.


	3. Car Rides

_Another Sign, and look! Another sign. _ Kyo sighed to himself and looked back inside. His finger found the button and _squeeee_!The window went up. _Squssshhh!_ The window went down.

_Squeeeee!_

_Squssshhhh!_

_Squeeeeeeee!_

_Squsssssshhhhhh!_

_Squeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

"Kyo, stop it!" Hatori looked furiously back at Kyo.

Kyo grunted and turned away. Hatori reverted his eyes back to the road. Then, a familiar sound broke the silence.

_Squeeeee!_

"Kyo-" Hatori stopped when he looked back and saw Kyo.

Kyo was turned completely away from the window and was facing Hatori. His face started to turn red.

"I didn't do it! Don't look at me." Kyo temper started to flare. He jumped from his seat, but slammed his head against the roof. Under his breath he cursed, but sat down.

_Squssssshhhh!_

Hatori heard the sound again and looked across the seat. Shigure giggled when he slid the window up again. Shigure giggling started to escalade to hysteric laughing. He caught Tohru chocking back a laugh in the back and Yuki rolled his eyes. Shigure winked back at Tohru.

Hatori felt like he could smack him self "I just told Kyo to stop it, so why are you doing it?" Hatori glared at Shigure though the corner of his good eye because he had to look at the road.

" Because I'm a responsible adult, and I may do anything I like." With that said Shigure stuck his finger in the air and slowly brought it down on the button

_Squeeee!_

Hatori watched angrily as the window rolled down. Behind him he heard snickers from Kyo, luckily for Hatori, Yuki and Tohru were keeping quiet.

Shigure looked at Hatori quite proud of himself. Slowly he moved his finger under the button and,

_Squssshhhh!_

Up went the window.

" Now your move, Hatori." Shigure relaxed back into the door. He acted like he was playing chess with Hatori. Unfortunately, for him he was horrible at chess.

Hatori smirked and pressed the button that locked the windows in place. He turned away from Shigure.

"Check mate," Hatori looked just as smug as Shigure had looked earlier. He put his eyes back on the road.

" Ha'ri, that's cheating!" Shigure whined. "Why do you have to be so boring Hatori?"

Shigure crossed his arms and pouted like a little kid. Hatori almost smiled when he saw how silly Shigure looked. Shigure was wearing a suit, which made his pouting even more humorous.

"I'm boring because I'm a safe driver." Hatori turned his blinker on and turned in the main house's drive way.

"Have a little fun, Hatori, you know live dangerously. We could totally turn this van into a race car." Shigure put his hand into front of him and made screeching sounds. Hatori rolled his eyes and stopped the car.

" Unlike you Shigure I don't have a death wish," Hatori muttered as he opened the car door for Tohru.

She lightly stepped out and behind her came Yuki. Kyo got out by himself on the other side.

"What do we do now," Asked Kyo as he looked up at the huge gates in front of the house. They stood menacingly over him, threatening him.

"We need to tell Akito and the rest of the family," Hatori walked near Kyo and stared up at the gates.

"Are you okay, Kyo? It's been a while since you last came here." Hatori whispered to Kyo.

Kyo shoulders slumped forward like he was preparing to take on a heavy weight.

"I'll be fine," He trudged though the gate.

Hatori paused as the others continued before him. Thinking about Kyo, he took one last look at the outside before he closed the gate behind him.

Ahead of Hatori the others were returning to there normal selves. Yuki and Kyo had already engaged in an argument, while Tohru was desperately trying to break it up. Shigure slowed his pace to be with Hatori. They walked in rhythm for a while before Shigure broke the silence.

"How do you think Akito will take it?" Shigure voiced what was on everyone's mind. Akito right now was the biggest concern for everyone because he was unpredictable.

Hatori thought before he gave his answer to Shigure.

" I'm not sure. Akito could act many ways in this situation. He could possible accept Yuki's new position or he could punish Yuki for being royalty. But then there is still the possibility that Akito could do nothing and let Yuki rule the country. Although I would doubt that because then Akito would feel that he has lost the position of being Yuki's god. Nor do I think that he would let Yuki go to another country without him because then he would lose control of Yuki."

Shigure stared at the ground considering the possible outcomes.

"We should go find the rest of the family," Shigure decided not to dwell on the subject of Yuki's fate any longer.

"Yes," Hatori answered. " I'll go get Akito and you can let the children gather the others into the courtyard."

" What are we doing?" Tohru slowed and enter Hatori and Shigure's private conversation.

"We're are going to split up and find the rest of the zodiac so we can tell them about Yuki."

"Where should we meet?" Yuki had slowed too, and Kyo followed suit.

"In the main court by about 1:00, okay." Shigure glanced at his watch. "That's in about an hour,"

"Alright," Tohru saluted like a soldier and walked off.

"You two better go with her," Shigure whispered to Yuki and Kyo. "She might get lost." He paused "or find Ayame."

That was enough to set the boys off.

Now Hatori and Shigure stood, alone, in front of Akito's dwelling.

Silently, they walked in ready to face their fate with Akito.


	4. Finding the Zodiac

**A/N- I really don't enjoy writing an Author's Note after such a long wait for a chapter. Perhaps that's why I don't write many, but here goes nothing. First off I'm sorry for such a long wait, It just life has seemed to take me captive. I'm also trying to balance school and my reading outside of Fanfiction. Thank you for the patience and please keep being pacient. **

"I think it's this way," Hatsuharu pointed down a hallway that was an obvious dead end. He paused letting Yuki, Kyo and Tohru look down the corridor. Yuki shook his head.

Kyo looked at Haru skeptically. "Haru, I think you're leading us the wrong way." He leaned against the wall and tilted his head back.

"No, I was there yesterday. Well, I think that I was there, maybe it was at the other end." Haru turned the other way and looked down the dim hallway. Then he turned and stared the other way again. Finally he just shrugged.

"Figures that we would let the dumb ox lead us," Kyo huffed and he turned away from the others.

"Say that to my face, you stupid cat." Haru's face started to look darker as he stared at Kyo. Kyo whipped around and faced Black Haru. Yuki stepped protectively in front of Tohru.

"Haru, you need to calm down." Yuki tried to revert Black Haru to White, while he protected Tohru.

"I'll deal with the sissy rat boy later. Now I'm focusing on the stupid cat." Haru glanced at Tohru. "Then I'll have the lady for myself,"

"Don't bring Tohru into this," Yuki growled at Haru. He looked back at Tohru and pushed himself away from her so he didn't transform.

"Stop acting so brave, rat." Haru growled and started to move towards Yuki.

"Running away from a fight. Are you scared?" Haru's eyes grew even darker as he looked at the smirking Kyo.

"You didn't just say that cat, did you?" Haru whipped around and went into a fight stance.

"Now it gets good," Kyo rolled up his sleeves and flexed.

Suddenly there was a rush of air and Haru fell face flat on the floor. Yuki had kicked Haru straight in the face and he still had his kicking leg in the air. Slowly he put it down.

"What just happened?" Hatsuharu rubbed his head where Yuki hit him. "Why do I have such a huge head ache?"

"Sorry Haru, you went Black." Yuki helped Haru up from the ground.

"What did I do?" Haru asked as he tried to remember what had just happened in the last few minutes.

"Nothing much, though you almost got into a fight with Kyo." Yuki shrugged and Tohru moved out from behind him.

" That would have been fun," Haru out his hand on his jaw and moved it. " You didn't break my jaw, did you Yuki?"

Yuki shrugged again.

"Kyo?" A small voice came from the opposite hallway.

Kyo went stiff and slowly turned. "No, it can't be…"

"Kyo where have you been?" Kagura came out of the darkness and hugged Kyo fiercely. "I've missed you so much! How could you leave me like this?" She started to hug Kyo tighter and he started to turn purple.

"Kagura…" He wanted to say that she was sucking all the air out of him, but he didn't have enough breath.

Kagura swung Kyo against a wall "Kyo!" She screamed. Kyo crumpled on the floor, but he scrambled back up. As soon as he found his feet, he tried to bolt. Suddenly he had a falling feeling as his collar was pulled and he crashed to the ground.

"Kyo, you never call me!" Kagura threw Kyo hard against a door and it shattered.

"Maybe that's cause I don't wanna call you," Kyo shouted behind his shoulder as he picked himself up.

Kagura stared at Kyo. "Of course you want to call me," She ran over to Kyo and put him in a headlock. " I just love you so much that everyday I want to hear your voice. So everyday I wait for your phone call and everyday you don't call me. Kyo I just love you, and I can never stand being away from you." She swung him back and forth; each time she tightened her hug.

Kagura stopped and let Kyo go. Kyo slumped to the ground nearly passed out. Kagura dropped to the floor and looked at him closely.

"Kyo, dear are you hurt, who did this?" Kagura tried to get an answer out of Kyo, but he was still panting on the ground.

"Kagura," Yuki sighed. "You did this,"

"I'm sorry my emotions always all come out at once." Kagura sat on the floor next to Kyo. Kyo had begun to move again and he pushed himself into a sitting then standing position.

" Well that's 4 out of 13, 9 more to go," Kyo rubbed his head and smoothed his hair.

"TOHRU!" Momiji came running, full speed, at Tohru. Tohru barely had time to brace herself before she got hit by the 100 lbs bullet. Kyo tried to make a move to get in between her and Momiji, but he didn't make it. Momiji slowed himself just a little bit before he hit Tohru.

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru, Tohru!"

*poof*

Tohru lifted the yellow bunny off of her chest.

"Hi! Momiji!" She hugged his little bunny body.

" Why do you have to act so stupidly, you dumb bunny?" Kyo furiously stomped towards Momiji. The little bunny cringed into Tohru.

He whispered to Tohru "Don't let Kyo get mean, Tohru."

Tohru smiled down at the bunny.

"I won't, Momiji."

*poof*

Momiji pushed himself off Tohru and scrambled for his clothes.

"One second, Tohru." He called as he went behind a corner.

"That's eight more left, right." Tohru asked looking at the others. Kyo nodded.

"I'm back!" Momiji skipped from behind the corner.

"Momiji we need to find all the zodiac so that we can tell them something really important. Will you help us?"

"Sure, Tohru, anything to help you."

"We were kinda looking for Rin, do you know where she is?"

"Yep, follow me."

The group followed Momiji down the hallway. Momiji walked next to Tohru telling her about the time Kyo got scared of clowns because of a scary movie that took place in a circus. Kyo kept shouting about how he wasn't scared, he was just cautious of them. The whole group laughed as they went to find the rest of the zodiac.

About 45 minutes later…

"For the last time I wasn't scared!" Kyo yelled.

"Sure, Kyo." Momiji rolled his eyes behind Kyo's back. Kyo was trying to calm down, but he wasn't being very successful.

"Shut up about it, you dumb bunny." Kyo made a grab for Momiji. Momiji jumped behind Tohru, using her as a shield.

"Tohru, he's trying to hurt me!" Momiji looked up to Tohru, then back to Kyo. He stuck his tongue out at Kyo.

That set Kyo off.

"When I get you. I'm gonna, gonna…" He didn't finish as he whipped around Tohru chasing the rabbit. Momiji abandoned his refuge behind Tohru and ran. Kyo circled Tohru and sped towards Momiji. Momiji ran full speed towards the group of zodiac that they had gathered in the courtyard. Momiji spotted Hatsuharu in the group and ran full speed at him. Kyo kept his eyes locked on Momiji, never looking where he was going exactly.

Momiji glanced back and smirked at Kyo. Kyo twisted his face in an even angrier expression. He put on an extra burst of speed.

Momiji ran a few more steps and when his face was just a few inches from Hatsuharu's legs he leapt to the side. Being the rabbit of the zodiac, Momiji had always been great at agility and he was the most agile. Unfortunately, Kyo wasn't the most agile.

Kyo tried to put on the brakes, but Kyo's body slammed full force at Haru. Kyo made a face plant into Haru's stomach and Hatsuharu buckled on impact. Both of them went tumbling back. As Haru fell he tripped over Kureno who also fell to the ground. As Kureno tried to catch himself and he grabbed on to Ayame. Ayame fell forward into Yuki. Yuki then pushed down both Kagura and Kisa. Kisa who was standing next to Hiro fell onto Hiro. Hiro then tried to catch his balance, but he fell backwards into Rin. Rin caught herself on Ritsu and pulled him down.

In the end they fell like a huge domino line and the only ones left standing were Momiji and Tohru who watched the whole mess. Momiji burst out laughing and he too, dropped to the floor giggling.

Shigure came though the door.

"I'm he…" He didn't finish as he surveyed the jumbled up zodiac mess. "Uhhh, Did I miss something?"

Yuki got on his feet and he rubbed his back.

"No it was just the stupid cat being stupid." Yuki said as he stretched his back.

"That's going to leave a mark," He muttered to himself.

" You didn't just call me stupid again did you," Kyo yelled from the ground because he was still hadn't gotten up.

"Shigure, what did Akito say?" Yuki redirected his attention back to the dog.

The dog's face became unreadable in an instant.

"Just wait, little prince, I'm going to tell everybody."

**A/N- Next chapter will be about the conversation that Akito, Hatori and Shigure had, so don't be surprised when it comes. I didn't like this chapter very much, but I have to write it so we can get to the good stuff. Please PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I don't have many reviews on this story and I'm doubting people like it. Just say good work, I'm cool with that.**


	5. Flashback and Telling

**A/N- Hey new chapter! Yay! We are going to back track a little so that we are with Shigure and Hatori. This is before last chapter and these events are happening while the kids are getting the zodiac. Also I must say that this story contains spoilers for the series, so if you haven't finished the series don't read on. So enough talk Happy Reading!**

Hatori's Point of View

* Flashback *

"Hatori what's wrong,"

I thrashed in my bed. The pain in my head only increased. I felt like someone was smashing a hammer into me. I screamed and held my head trying to make the pain stop. It didn't though it only kept increasing. I pulled the bedcovers off of me because they were starting to choke me. I screamed and felt hands on my back. I jumped away in fear. Clutching my head I scrambled back in my bead until I felt a wall behind me.

" Hatori, I'm right here. Mom's here."

I heard my mother's voice, it was comforting and soothing, but I knew it wouldn't stay like that for long because it always became angry at some point.

She held one of her hands out to me like she was going to touch me.

I tried to push further into the wall, but it was solid behind me.

Seeing my resistance to her touch my mother's hand paused and it retreated.

Suddenly the pain in my head doubled.

I felt all the wind get sucked out of me and I panted hard trying to get air in my lungs. The pain furiously sunk its teeth into my head, and it twisted my mind. My vision became blurry and everything went black.

Then everything was white. I felt nothing, no pain or fear, I felt nothing at all. Around me was nothingness. I would call it white, but there wasn't even white everything was just blank.

I tried to take a step back, but something held me to the place.

Frantically I looked around and saw something come into the nothingness.

It looked like a silver fog, just a few shades darker than the nothing.

It came towards me in a stream and it curled at my feet. It stayed for a moment before curling around my whole body. I tried to watch it and turn around but my feet were planted.

I felt a gentle wisp of air blowing against the nape of my neck as it passed it. The same feeling came when it passed my ear. The mist went ahead of me and then it began to take shape.

I watched as it grew in form and a figure became more prominent.

The mist began to shape itself into some kind of animal that I couldn't figure out.

The body of the animal was growing longer and thinner like that of a great snake. I began to think it was a snake until the mist formed legs. Four legs to be exact. The mist wasn't done yet because the animal still didn't have a head. The mist shaped a long graceful neck for the animal and it formed a head. The head was the most beautiful part of the creature and I knew exactly what the mist had formed.

In front of me was a silver dragon made of the swirling mist.

It stood before me for a moment watching me as I watched it.

The dragon smiled at me revealing a sharp-toothed jaw.

It opened its mouth and spoke.

"I chose a fine boy," The voice shook me and I couldn't help, but shiver. The voice reminded me of water. It was gentle, but I knew that behind it there was power. The dragon itself was like water, calm for now, but with terrible power that could be released on whim.

" Your name is Hatori, is it not?" The sheer power of the voice shook me again and I felt suddenly comforted by the power as it addressed me.

"Yes, I am Hatori." My voice sounded small and pitiful against the dragon's. When the dragon heard my voice, it smiled.

My heart leapt when the dragon smiled at me. I had an urge to please this dragon and I desperately wanted the dragon to be proud of me.

" It's very seldom that I get to meet with my human, Hatori, usually I watch them instead. We all do, us of the zodiac. Hatori, I've come to you today to tell you something that will affect all members of the zodiac. My friends, the dog, the snake and the rooster are already telling their humans."

I my mind I began to connect the dots. Zodiac… Humans… Friends… Dog, Rooster, Snake… Shigure, Kureno, Ayame… It hit me. The dragon before me was the dragon of the zodiac. He was the spirit that possessed me. His friends were spirits too, and they possessed Shigure, Kureno and Ayame.

"Hatori, listen. The god of the zodiac was conceived tonight. The child is to be female. Remember that Hatori, the god is female."

Then everything went dark for me once more.

End of Flashback.

"Hatori you in a trance," Shigure's voice pulled me from my flashback. I looked at him and glanced around me. We were in the main house, to my right was the sliding doors that went into Akito's chambers, in front of me was a slightly amused Shigure.

"Is Hari daydreaming?" Shigure exclaimed in mock astonishment.

"Shut up." I said firmly. "Are you going to open the door?"

" I hope Akito's in a good mood," Shigure muttered to himself before opening the door.

We entered the dark room. As we came in a shiver went down my spine and a little fear bit me. It always happened when I entered this room. My eyes searched and found the little bloodstain on the left side of the room.

It was my blood that stained the floor. It was from the day half of my sight was taken. Even though most of the blood was cleaned that one stain was still there.

"Hatori, Shigure. It's nice to see you." Akito's voice rang cold and ruthless.

I directed my eyes away from the stain on the floor to Akito. Akito was lying against the window, which was a popular pose for him. His head lay on his arm, which was half out of the window.

I spoke first. " Akito there is something we need your read and give your opinion on." Akito looked at us surprised and he scowled.

"Let me see." He demanded.

I nodded to Shigure who gave Akito the letter. After handing the letter Shigure quickly retreat and kneeled next to me again. We waited as Akito read the letter. His face remained stoic and I couldn't read it. Next to me Shigure was trying to do the same. His eyes darted between Akito and me. Akito took a long time to read the letter and once he finished he reread it. My knees were starting to protest from sitting in this uncomfortable position for so long.

Finally Akito spoke.

"Has this been clarified as true?"

"Yes, Akito." Shigure answered.

Akito paused thinking. Suddenly he stood.

"You may tell the rest of the zodiac, if that is what you are wondering." He turned to leave.

I spoke up. "What should we tell Yuki?" Akito half turned and looked at me through one of his eyes. He smirked.

"I will think on that."

And with that said he left.

**Again please review! REVIEW PEEPS! Please I want to know if the characters are out of character because that is my greatest fear for these fanfic stories. So please tell me if they are.**

**Thx!**


	6. Gone

**A/N- I feel like I'm always apologizing for late chapters. I guess that's why they call you faithful readers because you have faith that I'll write. So here's a treat for you.**

"Just wait, little prince, I'm going to tell everybody." Shigure smirked at Yuki and walked pass him. Yuki quickly caught Shigure's arm and pulled him back. Shigure tried to push Yuki off, but Yuki held tight to his arm in determination

"Shigure tell me," Yuki voice had seemed to darken and he glared at Shigure. Shigure looked playfully at Yuki. A smirk was dying to be spread across Shigure's lips, but Shigure kept it inside. Shigure just pushed past Yuki. Yuki tried to make another grab for Shigure's arm, but Shigure was too quick. Yuki stumbled and Shigure quickly darted into the crowd.

"Shigure!" Yuki yelled as his scanned through the crowd. He tried to go in the direction that Shigure had headed, but he could find him.

"Look every body the rare flustered Yuki has been spotted!" Shigure was standing close to the front of the crowds with one hand pointing at Yuki and the other cupped to help project his voice. Yuki watched as every eye slowly turned to him. HE felt heat rush up to his cheeks and he did the best to remain stoic, but the pink color showed.

"Look and now it's blushing!" Shigure yelled even louder with laughter laced in his voice. Yuki felt a renewed flush of heat, but this time it was from anger.

"Shut up." Yuki snapped at Shigure when he heard giggles emerging from the crowd. The giggles stopped instantly as they heard the tone of Yuki's voice. Yuki's eyes found Shigure who was looking very smug at the moment. Shigure's smirk widened as their eyes met and the glint in Shigure's eyes only gleamed brighter. Yuki, fueled by anger, started to make his way towards Shigure. Shigure broke from the crowd and calmly walked to the front. The zodiac hadn't noticed Shigure coming up to the front because they were bent over Kyo.

Kyo was still on the ground because of his collision with Hatsuharu. He looked up at he was surrounded by angry faces and eyes that were glaring at him. They were mocking him, but not out loud. Their lips remained silent, but their eyes were teasing and jeering him. Kyo looked around for someone to help him, but everyone was angry with him. When he saw that he had no help him switched to aggressive mode. Kyo started to snap insults and a few choice cuss words at the faces of the zodiac. He saw that they were closing in of him with Black Haru as their leader. Haru was grinning like a fox as his sought his revenge on Kyo. Kyo began to feel a prickle on fear run down his back because of the look in Haru's eyes. Kyo felt the palms of his hands touch the earth as fell back on them. Kyo's face was hard and dangerous on the outside, but inside he could feel the thousand year old year old rift that had been created between the cat and the zodiac. Kyo was relieved when his help came in the most unlikely form, a bossy dog that wanted the attention on him instead of Kyo.

"Ahem," Shigure cleared his throat. The crowd heard the sound and, with a few glares to Kyo, turned their focus onto Shigure. Shigure waited a moment before he began

"Hello my fellow zodiac," Kyo coughed in annoyance, some glances fell back to Kyo who had pushed himself up from the ground and onto his feet. Shigure gave him an annoyed look, but continued. " And cat. I've come before today to announce a announcement."

"Really," said a random voice from the crowd. Shigure glared at the mass, but he didn't know which member had said the jeer, so he didn't know who to glare at. In the back of his mind, he thought it was Ayame, but he couldn't give much thought on it.

"Before I continue, let Yuki come up here." Shigure smirked in Yuki's direction. Yuki paled as everyone around him took one step back. Soon, a ring of people who were looking at him expectantly surrounded him.

"Come on Yuki," said Shigure excitedly. Shigure had a teasing grin on his face and he tapped his wrist when Yuki met his eyes. Yuki slowly made his way to the front. The people around him cleared a path because they didn't want to get in the way of an angry Yuki.

"Shigure…" Yuki's tone was harsh as he glowered at Shigure. Shigure saw Yuki's face, but he kept his happy-go-lucky grin.

Shigure, unfazed by Yuki, continued. " This morning we received a letter addressed to Mr. Yuki Sohma. Now this letter wasn't a bill or a love letter."

Yuki felt the heat rush up to his face, he fought to keep them down, but it showed. Yuki did the only thing he could think of at that point, glare at Shigure.

"But this letter was of a different sort." Yuki inwardly sighed as Shigure continued to talk. "I know you probably won't believe me, but this letter stated Yuki as Royalty."

Yuki heard nervous laughter from the crowd, but it died quickly. The people saw the serious face of Shigure and quieted. They mulled over what they had just heard, deciding wither or not to believe the dog. Hatori scanned the crowd trying to see if they believed Shigure. He saw that many were dismissing it as one of Shigure's jokes, so he stepped in.

"Many of you won't believe Shigure, due to his joking nature," Hatori glanced over his shoulder at Shigure, who shrugged. "But he is indeed telling the truth. This is a real letter, I have it here for anyone to read when we are finished."

Hatori reached into his coat pocket and found the letter hidden inside. He rasped for it and pulled it out, so that the members could see it. Hatori saw amazement mixed with some disbelief cross the zodiac faces. Many were lost for words and stood there looking at the letter as if it were a piece of gold.

"How is that possible?" Rin spoke first asking the question that had crossed the minds of everybody there.

Hatori answered before Shigure could make some smug remark.

"Yuki's mother was born into the royal line, but she wasn't queen. Sakura left the court and went to Japan where she married Yuki's father. She never told anyone about her royalty, so nobody knew this was coming."

"May we see the note, Hatori?" Hatori looked down to see both Hiro and Kisa looking up at him.

A smile threatened to escape Hatori's lips, but Hatori kept it at bay. "Certainty"

Kisa and Hiro began to read and soon others who wanted to read surrounded them. Kyo and Tohru moved beside Yuki, who had remained almost silent for Shigure's announcement. Tohru moved slightly closer to Yuki.

"What did Akito say?" She asked in hushed tones. Yuki looked down to see her looking up at his face. Yuki smiled at the cuteness in Tohru's light voice. He felt warm inside as he relized that Tohru was worried for his well being. He smiled gently.

"I don't know, Shigure didn't tell me." Behind him, he heard Kyo mutter a cuss word. Kyo had been wondering about Akito's reaction to the news as well.

"What did Akito say about this?" Haru's voice rose from the silence that had occurred while the crowd was reading.

Shigure looked slightly nervous as he answered Haru's question. "He didn't say much of anything. We asked him what to do and he told us that he would deal with it later."

Yuki shuttered thinking about what Akito would and could do to him. Yuki was worried about his fate. He hated being left in the dark, where he could see his way out. Now, Yuki was stumbling because he didn't know what was in store for him. That scared Yuki more than anything.

"Yuki," He looked down at saw Tohru gently touch his arm. She had seen the fright in his eyes and it worried her. Yuki must remember not to worry Tohru too much.

"I'm fine, Miss Honda." He smiled a fake smile at her and she moved her hand away from his arm. Yuki could feel the warmth as it left and his skin longed for it. Truthfully, he want to tell her that he wasn't alright and that he was worried to death, but he couldn't. He couldn't worry Tohru because he was worried. He needed to be strong.

"Yuki there's a call waiting for you." A maid had appeared in the doorway and shook Yuki from his thoughts. Yuki turned towards the maid and followed her out into the hallway.

Tohru watched as he left. She had seen the flicker of fear in Yuki's eyes and she wanted to help. Yuki said he was fine, but she knew, deep down, that he wasn't. Yuki still feared Akito because of the abuse that Akito had done to him and Yuki still hadn't healed from all the mental scars. Tohru wished that Yuki would let her help, but she couldn't force her help. Tohru decided to wait. She would always be there for Yuki and when he felt ready to call on her, she would come.

She heard Yuki's footsteps before she saw him. Everyone heard the footsteps because of the silence that he occurred in Yuki's departsure. Yuki came back with a confused expression on his face. He found Hatori's eyes and came to him.

"They have a plane waiting for me." Yuki looked at the ground like he was ashamed. "It's at the airport. They want me to come, so they can take me to Nievea and they told me to bring my whole family." Yuki looked up at Hatori. Hatori saw not shame in Yuki's eye, but confusion. He understood because this boy was having his life changed in a very short period of time. Today he had been told that he was a prince, now he was being swept into a plane to be taken to a different country. Hatori felt slight sympathy towards Yuki.

"Hatori," Hatori turned when he heard Shigure address him. "Go find Akito and tell him the latest twist of events." Hatori left and the zodiac waited. They didn't wait long because Hatori came back too soon.

"Shigure," Hatori sounded serious and slightly worried. "Akito isn't here. He's gone."

**Ta da! Latest Chapter. Please, and I can't stress this enough, REVIEW. I love them. If some certain people hadn't reviewed this story would probably be dead, so thank you certain person. Keep this story alive and REVIEW!**

**Thanks**

**P.S.- If you have time do my poll, too **


End file.
